hidden bloodlines dark prince
by flood grave
Summary: remake of prince of darkness
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer I don' own naruto or dracula but i would like to dream.

Normal human voice

_thinking_

**vampiric and demonic voice **

**letter talking**

author talking

_**vampirc and demonic treatining voice**_

_**sultry vampiric and demon voice**_

Hidden bloodlines chapter 1

Drip dip drip dip drip

Ahh damit why am i here of all places i guess the fox wants to talk again. Come kit we need to talk. Well here we go another lecture from the all mighty kyuubi. What do you want baka no fox it better not be another rant about demons being more powerful then us lowly mortals?

**_ Silence kit I'll have you know that in my time their were beings more powerful and beautiful like myself and you just so happen to be descended from one of those races said fox with a roar_. **You beautiful you sound as if you were a girl?

**_I am a girl you baka she growled! Why is there something wrong with being a girl huh in my five hundred and eighteen millennia I have never been so insulted in my life I'll just have to show you she purred behold my beauty in all it's glory._**

Oh my ahh! Your necked put some cloth's on.

_**What like what you see naruto kun I'll have you know we're not that far in age you and me she said with a lustful tone. **_**B****ut first things first didn't you hear my statement about you being one of the races back in my day**_**? **_Yeah what did you mean by that he asked as he started to sweat? **_I mean that you are not_ _human well not completely you are 15% human said the vixen with still a hint of lust__. _**

15% 15% you mean I'm a demon he screamed?

**Well yes and no.**

spill fox what am i?

**Vampire-incubus.**

What?

**You're a half vampire half incubus your human part is being overridden for the stronger D.N.A and will soon be gone just like your mothers**.

My mothers you mean you knew my mom.

**Yes. I knew her but she went dormant fell asleep if it were you can find her but you'll have to wait until your bloodlines awaken.** _**You'll need them to track her but what will happen when you find her I already know but do you as she like her lips?**_

What will happen he asked now sweating more then ever?

_**You'll mate that's what.**_

Mate?

**Yes Mate and that will be a site to see hahahahaha!**

Why will I mate with my mother that's just sick?

**It's because of the two strands of demonic D.N.A that run through you system and incest among demons is normal but let me ask you something how do you think bloodlines were formed?**

How?

**_From demons of course all bloodlines are as such but not all people's blood is as pure as yours she purred_.**

What do you mean pure he asked as he was now standing in a puddle of his own sweat?

**I mean your bloodline came much recently like it was just formed how I don't know but maybe the massage in your blood from him will help you find out.**

Him who?

**Dracula the king of vampires your ancestor of course said the vixen.**

Show me.

**As you wish but prepare yourself**.

What ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ka-booooom was the sound that naruto awoke to see a man on a throne of gold smiling like the devil incarnate. "So this is my ancestor, the King of Vampires, Count Dracula", said naruto?

The vampire king laughed in amusement. **"So boy you think you're up for the challenge to be the next king, eh?** Naruto smirked at the thought. "Me, king… sounds good. It's better than what I was. "

The king raised an eyebrow at the statement.

**"What were you?" the king asked?**

"Normally, they called me demon or monster and beat me within an inch of death - even more so on my birthday". The king rose from his seat in anger and spouted,

_**"How dare those mortals!"** _a flaming black aura emanating from his body. Even though he had been dust for centuries he still loathed humans. The king looked at the boy. **How about this** **said the king?** **What if you were not just a half breed but a full fledged day walking vampire king?** Naruto looked surprised as if it could be possible to do this. _**Well shouted the king?**_

Naruto nodded as to confirm his answer. The king took the boy by his hands and poured his power, might, and will into him and vanished. Naruto grinned and awoke in his bed it was midnight and he needed to test his new power as king of the vampires but first he needed to satisfy his thirst for blood no less. The Hokage Mansion was quiet and dark the only light was coming from tsunade's bedroom. The balcony doors were open and a sweet night's breeze was coming through lady tsunade's door. Thinking any assassin would be stupid to come through there she didn't think any thing about it until she heard a sound.

She looked up to see the young 16 year old Naruto sitting on her bed. She was puzzled to the fact that she couldn't sense his chakra earlier. **Tsunade-chan **he said as he gazed into her eyes. Tsunade as if almost in a trance released her henge to show her true self as she leaned closer to the young man that graced her bed side his arms wrapping around her in a dark embrace as he took his fill and laid the woman down. He slit his wrist and offered eternal life to his first bride her skin turning soft and smooth like porcelain gaining the age of a 21 year old bomb shell. The eyes of the new vampire gazed upon her beauty and started removing her clothes piece by piece kissing and caressing her ever so gently. Tsunade's moans of pleasure and excitement were a sign that he was doing his deed correctly as he noticed she was extremely wet at this point.

_**Naruto gave an evil grin and said time for the main course**_.

3 days had pasted and Shizune was extremely mad at this point as well as woried she shouts to were all of Konohana could hear her. Where in the hell is Tsunade Sama she screamed in a fit of anger and madness? She searched aimlessly as she has already been to the Hokage estate, the Hokage tower, the bars, the hot springs, the fine dinning establishments', and lastly the pachinko rooms. Shizune was once again at Tsunade's home when she started hearing the sounds of seductive moans and pants and some slit perverse comments coming from the bridal room which was made for members of the married sort for their honey moon after the ceremonies' had ended and they need to be alone. Who shizune thought as she peered through the cracked door. To her shock she saw Tsunade having intercourse with some unknown man under the covers. She burst through the door raving mad.

Lady Tsunade she screamed what the hell is going on who is that under the covers? A sudden jolt and some shaking came from the unknown male. **Ah shit its Shizune Nee-Chan a familiar voice spouted.** Shocked at the sudden outburst shizune flung the covers off reviling a very scared naruto uzumaki.

Oh My Fuckig god Naruto is raping Tsunade Sama screamed shizune.

Tsunade got up in a fit of anger and nailed shizune with a back hand for interrupting their fun and intimate moment. Shizune blinked in disbelief at what just happened. 

You're defending him Tsunade Sama after what he did to you?

Tsunade sighed and said **he has done nothing to my body that I did not want done my self**.

Shizune gasped and said you two were actually having sex together are you crazy what will the council say?

**Nothing Tsunade said I executed Donzo personally with my bare hands.**

Shizune gulped! How exactly did you kill Donzo shizune asked because see saw Donzos dead body in an alleyway and said nothing to anyone as she called two Anbu black ops to take the body to the morgue in secret pending an investigation?

_**Simple I used medical jutsu to hit several pressure points in his body to make his head explode from the inside out with a hint of excitment**_.

Shizune gasped because that means she murdered him in cold blood without cause. _Has she gone insane shizune was thinking._

Tsunade heard what was going on in Shizunes head because she was now capable of reading minds thanks to naruto her new husband and master.

**Naruto my love care to explain to shizune what's been happening between me, you, and Donzo for the passed few years of me being hokage said Tsunade with a small chuckle as if his death was nothing to her.** **Yes dear said naruto.** Shizune was shocked to see the talking as if they were a married couple. _**Shizune nee-chan what I'm about to tell you is a secret you must tell no one we will know if you did so beware for you will no longer be considered one of the living sais naruto.** _Shizune gulped at the term.

End chapter one

My firs fanfiction with naruto and dracula


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer I don' own naruto or dracula but i would like to dream.

Normal human voice

_thinking_

**vampiric and demonic voice **

**letter talking**

author talking

_**vampirc and demonic treatining voice**_

_**sultry and male suduction and caring vampiric and demonic voice**_

Hidden bloodlines chapter 2

_**Shizune nee-chan what I'm about to tell you is a secret you must tell no one we will know if you did so beware for you will no longer be considered one of the living said naruto**_. Shizune gulped at the term.

**Shizune nee-chan as you know the council and Donzo have been on my case for a very long time**_**. I've been attacked by root Anbu set aflame by Chunin, jonin, and even genin at the age of 5 years of age now if you don't believe any thing i say on the fact that it was the councils fault dew to the fact that they leaked the story that i was kyuubi's container. As well as over priced me on food that was way past expiration date and not giving me anywhere else to eat other then the nice ramen stand that i eat at every day just to feel normal and not be so depressed. In fact the reason most people treat me the way they do is because of the council.** **But THAT is about to change if they are going to treat me like a demon I'll show them one it's not going to be kyuubi but it will be much much worse after all that's what me and tsu-chan are demons**_.

Shizune gasped. How did you and Tsunade Sama become demons said shizune?

_**Simple I'll show you after all the more the merrier.**_

Shizune turned to run but stopped just to find her exit blocked by her sensei and mentor and then two arms wrap around her and a light breath on her neck that made her shudder in fear and somehow excitement.

_**Don't worry nee-chan it will all be over in a second said naruto**_ as he bite down on her neck eliciting a moan from shizune as darkness claimed her.

She awoke two hours later feeling more alive and loved then ever before she look to her left to see to one that made it possible her new love and master sleeping next to her second love and bridal sister Tsunade. _**Naruto-sama** __**she said with love** __**and affection.**_

The blond's eyes shot open to his right to see his new lover eying him lovingly so he gives her his trademark grin and says._**Good evening shizune-nee-koi** _**did you sleep well.**

_**Yes very well naruto-sama and you.**_

**Like a new born baby I haven't sleep that good in years and I actually mean that you don't know the trouble they caused me my whole life but with you and tsu-koi here I can now bear it a little longer if just a little longer.**

**Now lets us get going we have much to discuss and so little time tsu-chan its time to awaken you need to get to the office to assign missions and by the way I need to get out for awhile so can you assign me a mission maybe an training trip with pervy-sage in the land of waves for awhile.** _**Sure naruto-koi I'd like to see you out of this horrible place for a little R&R. Say hello to your friends there for me.**_

**Sure tsu-chan I would be delighted to do that and maybe add a few more bridal sisters for you and shizu-chan maybe even a brother for us to share as away to past the time and play with in the forests and maybe train and teach to the true meaning to the will of fire and that is family and hard work.**

**That would be lovely naruto-kun said shizune but who will our brother be and how old.** **His name is Inari and he is a good friend or mine just like Garra-nii-chan and Tamari-nee-chan but there is more I need to find my mother I know that she is sleeping but it is in the land of waves that's were she lay I can feel it.**

**So kushina-chan is in the land of waves I thought so that is were whirlpool use to be.** _**Whirlpool you mean my mother was from another village and you knew her.**_ **Yes and I'm sorry naruto-kun for keeping it from you for this long but you should know that I am your godmother I was given that right by kushina herself but I made a promise on her thought to be deathbed to not tell you till you were strong enough and I think now was the right time so I'm sorry naruto**. _**It's… okay tsu-chan you made a promise that can't easily be broken and I understand the circumstances at the time so thank you for telling me at lest I know her name.**_ **I'm not done naruto-kun I have something for you well a few things that is wait here let me get them they are in my office.** She came back with two letters he read the one from his father first.

**Dear naruto it is your father if you are reading this letter that means you have ether become a ninja and graduated the academy or you have become a Chunin and pasted the exam but ether way I wanted to let you know you carry a great burden and that me and your mother love you very much she was very happy when she became pregnant with you to no end it was like she became a different person almost because most times she was very scary. **Naruto sweat drops at this.** But then she became very sweet and gentile like a lamb but that did not stop the every so often mood swings she had at least they weren't at me. Naruto here is a tip from your old man wile there is still time you see at five days ago the kyuubi was spotted south of here I don't know how that can be because the fox was inside your mother you see before you she was the container for the dame thing but that is for her to tell. Well here a tip if a women wants a baby you give her one but be a man about it they smell fear. **Naruto face faults at this he can't believe his father was a wimp when it came to women**. **But then again before he was a vampire he had to deal with allot of violent women sakura included but was his mother like sakura**? He read the rest and gasped his father was the forth hokage Minoto Nimikaze. My dad was the forth he asked? Yes he was naruto and he was happy to be your father remember that. **He nodded and shed a tear for he knew he would not see his father in the after life because of the dead demon seal.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer I don' own naruto or dracula but i would like to dream.

**vampiric and demonic voice **

**letter talking**

author talking

_**vampirc and demonic treatining voice**_

chapter 3 a new bride

**Dear naruto it is this is your mother don't eat to poorly and eat more then just ramen it is not all good to just eat that stuff put allot of meat, breads , fruits , vegetables ,and milk. The kyuubi is on its way and I don' have long to live the doctor says I lost to much blood during labor I just wanted to say I love you and I'll be looking after you signed your mother kushina h. uzumaki.**

Naruto started to cry at the thought of his mother actually dying in a hospital room alone and forgotten but he crushed it because he knew his mother was alive waiting for him in wave.

The next day he and Jiraiya left for wave. So naruto what's with the new look he asked?

Naruto now wears a similar outfit to the former king of vampires and stands at 5'9 in height in a black cloak and cape with gold trimming and spikes an old long sword on his back with bat wings for a hilt made of a black silvery metal. Naruto just shrugged and said** I needed a new sort of look do you like it.**

Hummm it looks good on you maybe a little too good he said in a dejected tone**.**

**Oh come on pervy sage you sound as if it were a bad thing said naruto.**

It is said Jiraiya**.**

**How so said naruto.**

Because you'll get all the girls and I'll be left in the dust that's why he shouted!

**Hahahaha always the same huh said naruto?**

Yah just don't get in my way of the ladies and were square said Jiraiya**.**

**No probe pervy sage I might even send a few your way.**

Really you'd do that for me asked Jiraiya?

**Sure I know you need the company after all just stop stealing from Gama-chan and were square said naruto.**

Jiraiya turned beat red from embarrassment and said you got it kid.

**So pervy sage wanna race first one across the bridge wins and the loser has to give the winner what ever he wants said naruto.**

You're on kid I hope you don't mind paying for one of my next trip to the brothel said Jiraiya as he got a head start.

**15 hours later.**

No fare it's just not fare how the hell did you get In front of me I left you in the dust long ago whined Jiraiya?

**That's for me to know and you to never find out pervy sage said naruto with a fox like grin.**

You cheated that's right you cheated at the start of the race shouted Jiraiya with a rant**.**

**Pervy sage what if I told you I wanted to split the winnings said naruto.**

Hmmmm what did you have in mind and don't say ramen because I need to diversify a bit when it comes to food said Jiraiya?

**Well how about dinner and a double date you pick the place and I'll pick the girls.**

You're on shouted Jiraiya.

**Well see you later pervy sage shouted naruto as he left.**

**Lets see my mothers resting place should be here somewhere aha there it is said naruto.**As he found the uzumaki tomb.

He lifted the latch and opened the gate with a creaky slam the gate to the tomb closed.

Hmmm needs oil said naruto as he walked down the stairs of the dark corridors he came to a room with a faint chakra signature he entered the room to find a beautiful woman lying on a stone coffin as if she were in a never ending sleep. He walked forward to grace her side as he sat next to her. As he looked at her face he could see nothing but perfection. Pale white skin graced her frame as he gazed from her head to her toes. She only had on a medical gown probably do to being just out of the hospital.

**She came here after the kyuubi attack he mused. I guess she transformed to her true form after giving birth to me. As my ancestors memories suggest to give her some of my blood to help her awaken and to protect her from the sun said naruto.**

He took a kunai and cut his finger and held it to her nose. She started to sniff and her mouth opened just a little as naruto stuck his finger inside she started to like and suck on his finger as her eyes fluttered open.

**Good morning my love said naruto.**

**Minoto is that you **said a groggy kushina**.**

**No it is not but you are close kaa-san.**

**Naruto she **shouted and jumped him **is that you Sochi how?**

**Long story mom but care to listen he asked?**

**An hour later she was pissed not only did she not see his first birthday but all his birthday were hell and she was not there to help then she started to cry and beg for forgiveness for not being there** to say she still had the effects of being pregnant was an under statement.

**It's** **okay mom I forgive you after all you are now one of my wives said naruto.**

This shocked her a wife to her son its was not uncommon in the uzumaki clan though**.**

**Okay I guess but that does not mean that you can push me around she said.**

**I would never do that and don't think for a second that I would love you any less said naruto come on lets get you out of this gloomy place and into the light **at this she hesitated.

**What's wrong mom he asked?**

**It's not night time she asked?**

**No it's 3:00 in the evening not to late why?**

**I can't go out during the day I'll burn she said.**

**No you won't my will won't allow it trust me **as he said this they were they appered out in the open ruins of the land of whirlpool unaware that back in the tomb two red eyes were watching them**.**

**End chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer i don't own naruto or dracula. crying anime tears.

Normal human voice

_thinking_

**vampiric and demonic voice **

**letter talking**

Author talking

**_Vampiric and demonic threatening voice_**

**_Sultry vampiric and demon voice_**

CHAPTER 4 dancing with death

It was night time in the land of waves and Jiraiya felt like he was had.

Where is that gaki i already picked the restaurant and payed and he still isn't here oh hic-up well i guess it ain't all bad I'm full and drunk and ready to party hic-up but whets a party without women said Jiraiya.

Then he heard a bunch of laughter coming from the front door of the restaurant and saw naruto with six girls and that made him bugout.

HOW THE HELL DID YOU SCORE SIX GIRLS shouted Jiraiya

**Well pervy sage i guess I'm just lucky said naruto**

Then all of a sudden a dark aura fell over Jiraiya and he started to feel like death was behind him. As he turned he gave out a blood curtailing scream and fainted.

2HOURS LATER.

**You know you didn't have to do that kaa-san said naruto****. **Kushina at this point was still laughing her ass off rolling around on the floor as a still unconscious Jiraiya was on the floor eyes like dinner plates and foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

**Ah kaa-san I think you killed him said naruto?**

**_He ain't dead at least not yet said kushina in a demonic tone_**

Ahh my head what happened said Jiraiya in a confused tone. I guess I had too much to drink naruto because I could have sworn I saw death or your mother what ever came first said Jiraiya In a joking tone.

**_Your not that drunk you old pervert said a very scary and feminine voice._**

That's it I'm outta here shouted Jiraiya as he started to run but got as far as two steps before kushina grabbed him and started to bet the living shit out of him at the end of the day Jiraiya was on the ground holding his once most valued area as he was now more a woman than a man and kushina had a new trophy for her ninja mantle at the compound.

**_That is what you get you pervert for not watching my Sochi like you should have been and when I die I am going to give your baka of a sensei a piece of my mind not to mention my husband for sealing that bitch in my naruto said kushina. _**

**Now kaa-san why did you have to do that isn't it a little bit of an over kill said naruto? **

**Sorry Sochi I just had to let that out after all you are very dear to me you know said kushina.**

To say Jiraiya was godsmacked was an under statement he was floored because now he was in a very bad position with a very angry mother and a very aware naruto.

How asked Jiraiya?

**How what pervy sage said naruto?**

How did you find her when even I couldn't after all this time said Jiraiya?

**You were looking for me Jiraiya asked kushina?**

What else did you think I was doing you baka how could you leave your son alone for all this time and now just show up with him in toe just like you never left it is just not possible I mean come on kushina you of all people know how wrong that is and think about what the elders would say about you you'll be labeled a missing nin did you ever think about that said Jiraiya?

Kushina for once was floored by Jiraiya of all people and then she started to cry.

Kushina don't cry you know I hate it when a woman cries said Jiraiya.

**_Pervy sage said naruto in a very demonic tone._** As a black aura emitted from his back and his eyes started to glow with a supernatural shine.

**_NEVER MAKE MY MOTHER CRY shouted naruto. _**As he lifted off the ground and pounced on the scared silly pervert. To say Jiraiya was having a bad day just didn't cut it.

After dinner and a little cooling down in Naruto's case everyone left for their rooms for the night.

The next day Jiraiya went to the mixed bath section with naruto and kushina and to say he was out of the loop was saying something because the two uzumaki were acting strange like they were married or something but to Jiraiya he just let it slide after all it could have been kushina teaching naruto the clan customs or something after all the uzumaki were apart of the first clans to help build konoha and they were at first a nomad race whos to say they didn't swing that way after all these two were the last of their clan and in naruto's case minoto's clan as well he would need a strong wife and if they chose to invoke a clan law that alowed this then konoha couldn't do nothing to stop it not even the elders had that kind of power so he just relaxed and enjoyed himself.

AS night fell over the land of wave a mysterious figure aprouched the room of the two uzumaki.

**HMMM that power i have not felt it in a very long time.**

END CHAPTER 4


End file.
